


First Meeting

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: Marvin shouldn't be at a gay bar; he's married. And yet, that's exactly where he has ended up. However, it seems that this decision may prove to be beneficial.





	First Meeting

The dim lights of the bar made everything a little difficult to see, but most everyone didn’t seem to care about that small detail. No one also didn’t seem to care about the smell of sweat that hung in the room. They were probably too drunk to notice anyway.

Marvin, however, noticed every one of those details. He wasn’t a fan of this kind of scene, but he knew what he was walking into when he entered the building. At least, he thought he knew. It turns out there was more that he hadn’t anticipated.

Upon entering the bar, he was met with young, drunk men who were all fawning over him. Marvin could tell their only intent was sex, it was his intent too, but he was still sober.

That unwanted encounter lead him to seek some kind of isolation, or more so the little he could find in a bar. He managed to find a booth in the corner. It didn’t seem like a popular area and Marvin deemed it to be a good place to sit. 

So now here he was, sitting in the corner of the bar, away from everyone. It was the opposite of his initial intent. Hiding in a corner and going out to socialize are on different ends of the spectrum. Sure, the plan was for his socialization end with sex, but Marvin was trying to think baby steps. Socialize first, then try for something more.

He just found himself too overwhelmed to actually approach anyone. The thought of trying to talk with other men in hopes of some kind of sex intimidated him a little. Especially since he'd never done this; it’s not like he knew what the hell was he supposed to do.

Instead, Marvin watched.

He observed as everyone talked with everyone else. He may had been taking notes, but it was difficult when you couldn’t hear or see specifically what was happening. Still, he tried his best, hoping to pick up on something that could help him.

He watched as a few men split off into pairs, going off to places with more privacy so they could have a drunk quickie. He wanted something like that, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his seat. So he just took another sip of his drink, hoping no one noticed him, but also hoping that someone did.

As his eyes roamed around the room, they fell on a man standing by the bar. Marvin found himself staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The man walked with such confidence that it made Marvin think that this wasn't the man's first time here. 

Marvin’s staring didn’t go unnoticed. The man glanced over at Marvin, a sweet smile now forming on his lips. Well, Marvin wasn’t sure if the man saw him or someone close by, but either way, now the man was walking his way. He looked down at his drink when he realized and looked up only when the man spoke to him.

“What are you doing all by yourself?”

The man's voice was soothing, and Marvin found himself relaxing at the sound. He looked up and gave a small smile before shrugging, “crowds aren't my thing,” he answered.

The man raised an eyebrow and sat beside Marvin, “if they aren’t your thing? Then how did you end up in such a crowded place?” he asked, pointing out Marvin’s flawed logic.

Marvin shrunk away a little, “I, uh… I just wanted a drink, that’s all,” he lied.

The man nodded thoughtfully, “hmm, you sure that's the answer you want to go with?” he asked.

Marvin furrowed his brow, “what do you mean? That’s the reason.”

“Oh, it’s just that I could've sworn you’re in this corner because a closeted man like yourself doesn't know how to react to so many pretty boys in such a small area,” he teased, a smirk replacing his sweet smile. 

“How can you-”

The man cut him off before Marvin could finish his question, “I can tell because you're not the first closet case that's been in here, and you certainly won't be the last.”

“A closet case?” 

The man nodded, “it’s the name for gays who pretend to be straight. And you’re a pretty big one. I mean, hiding in the corner of a gay bar? Saying that ‘you don’t like crowds’ as the reason for it? Hell, you’re still wearing your wedding ring. Normally guys are smart enough to leave that in at home, or at the very least, your pocket.”

Marvin looked down at his hand before moving it under the table and taking the ring off, “oh… I guess I forgot about that.”

The man chuckled, “well, taking it off now doesn’t do anything now. I already know.”

“Well, I can still take it off. Out of sight, out of mind, right?”

“Yeah, you’re totally closet case.”

That comment made Marvin’s cheeks heat up. He looked away, “okay… so maybe I am a closet case… so what?” he asked.

The man chuckled, hooking a finger under Marvin's chin to make him look back at the man, “So, I'm here to show you that this life isn't so bad. That you don’t have to be a closet case and just be a gay case. It’s so much more freeing. And that it's actually a lot of… fun,” he explained, shooting Marvin an award-winning grin.

“Fun, huh?”

The man nodded, “I wouldn’t be saying it if it wasn’t true.”

“Well, it is a bar,” Marvin pointed out.

“Yeah, but people are normally much more truthful while drunk.”

“I suppose that’s true…”

“So, what do you say?” the man asked, giving Marvin that smile again. Marvin found himself struggling to disagree with it.

Still, he tried to not be so direct, “I guess I'd say you were trying to seduce me,” Marvin answered, and the man chuckled.

“Well, it is a bar, sweetheart. That's the point,” he teased. Then he stood up and grabbed Marvin's hand, pulling him up, “now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Marvin asked, standing up to follow the man.

“You look like a smart man, I think you can figure that one out.”

Marvin nodded, “okay, I guess, yeah…”

The man chuckled again, a noise that Marvin could get used to hearing, “any other questions?” he asked, although it was more of a joke. 

Marvin, however, took it seriously, “what about your name?” he asked. “Is there something I can call you by?”

The man stopped and turned to face Marvin, “Whizzer,” he answered. Then the man, Whizzer, pressed a finger against Marvin's chest, “and what can I call you by?”

“Oh, uh, Marvin.”

“All right Marvin, let's go.”


End file.
